Dreaming
by KaUiA
Summary: Drabble; Sora's thoughts while he was sleeping, things he wants to take back only to disappear. Sora-centric


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

**A/N:** Wow! After years I'm back to writing! Too bad I just grew off Inuyasha. Sorry, but I'm bye bye to Inuyasha. Now I'm into Kingdom hearts. I'm a Sora fanatic. This is just a short drabble I got into a month ago while I was bored out of my wits. I hope you like it! This was inspired by KH:Chain of memories!

**Summary:** Drabble; Sora's thoughts while he was sleeping, things he wants to take back only to disappear. Sora-centric

_Dreaming_

Falling… Falling… Falling…

Falling into an endless pit of darkness…

It was the only thing there was.

It was dark. It was quiet.

It was peaceful. It was silent.

It was dreaming. It was his sole companion.

It was a dream that never seemed to end.

Always dreaming endlessly,

a dream he couldn't wake up from.

There was no explanation for it.

Not that there was any need for it.

It was a strange occurrence.

How he got here, he didn't know.

By the time he gained consciousness,

that was all there was, just darkness…

Not until they return to him a soft voice inside would tell him.

Return what? "What I lost"

"Did I lose anything?", he wondered.

Honestly he couldn't tell.

He didn't even know what he lost to begin with.

Isn't that why he was here?

But then again, what would be considered

necessary to regain if he couldn't even recall

what needs to be returned?

The passage of time, he couldn't even tell.

How long he'd been wandering around in a place with nothing but darkness, he had no idea. From seconds, to minutes, to hours, days and weeks; it didn't matter. This place was timeless. There was no beginning nor was there an ending. Everything seemed to go on forever.

For a long time, darkness was all he knew. Anything else that existed felt out of reach. It was darkness with nothing to accompany him but silence. There was no one to listen to him, no one to see him and no one to hear him.

Strangely enough, that fact comforted him yet something about all this felt wrong. He felt like there was something else he ought to be doing. Maybe in the near future, he'll figure it out.

He was absolutely sure thought darkness was all there was, but boy, he was wrong. He didn't know when but they came. Vivid images, sounds, and all sorts of feeling crept upon him. At first there were sounds. It was the first time he heard anything. It was foreign and the newest thing ever. Yet, something about them were familiar to him.

They were hums that tells you it's home. It was the sound of water lapping his feet as if to hug him, comfort him, and keep him safe. There were sounds of waves crashing against rocks, an oceanic breeze sweeping his face and sweat as bodies ran, fish swimming, and the sky bluer unlike anything else. The sun that shone high felt so warm which reminded him of promises that would shelter him. There were sounds of feet running all over, wooden swords clashing, children laughing all around him. Then, the pictures descended to him. Images that flashed surrounded him. There was the sea; blue and so bright and deep similar to his own eyes. Then, there was also the beach, the sand, so soft like a blanket where he'd lied down under the tree and slept there all day. The scenes he dreamt gave him comfort and escape. It made him want to sleep more. Now, his dreams didn't seem dark and silent, they were lullabies that mothers would hum to their newborn children.

It was a dream of a life on an island, on a small chain of islands in the middle of the vast ocean.

Sometimes, when he dreamt of these, he would hear someone calling him.

_Sora_

A voice would speak out of nowhere.

It calls him.

As time passes by more voices would call out to him.

Yet among them who called, was a voice he could specifically make out. He knew that voice better that anyone.

It was a voice that sometimes would call him, trying to reach, telling him…

_Wake up…_

It said. But the call of sleep was just too hard to resist.

So he slept…on and on and on.

In all of his dreams, he couldn't forget her. Her voice would bring about a stirring inside him he never knew existed. She felt special. She felt like light. She was a light that glowed even in the deep darkness. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue very much like his own which had a depth of wisdom in them. Her hair; it was short, red as a rose that just bloomed in spring. Her cheeks were puffy and had a rosy color to them that he liked. It made him marvel if her skin was just as soft. What would it be like to touch her, to hold her, to talk to her and to do things with her?

Whenever he thought of her, everything felt catastrophic. So many thoughts and feelings would pour upon him all at one time that it overwhelmed him. Happiness, sadness, loss, excitement, anxiousness, nervous, joy and anger coursed all throughout inside. It made thinking harder. His chest would sometimes ache in way that was almost too hard to bear.

It scared him. Even then, he couldn't help but be drawn to her. Her pull was just too strong to pull away from.

Each dream was new and foreign, they unnerved him.

And yet…

He wanted to know more about her. He wished he could dream more of her. Despite the fact that she was an existence that was terrifying, he yearned more of her.

When he dreamed of her, things started to fall into place; like pieces of a puzzle that was being solved. If he thought of her, other things that he had forgotten would return. Things that weren't there before revealed to him. Nothing seemed to matter. It was akin to television …. only the reception not good… pictures were far too blurry to understand. Slowly but surely, one step at a time, the pictures would get clearer. Idly marveling, what would it look like if it got clearer? Wouldn't that be really nice?

Sleeping and dreaming isn't bad. It didn't feel as seem empty. What was dark before is now bright. Light seemed to spread all over the place.

If he gets back completely, whatever he lost… maybe he could get them back. Maybe it'll return to him. When it returns…. a glimmer of hope fills him; maybe just maybe, he could at last wake up.

A/N: Like it? Please push that little review button and tell me what you think.


End file.
